Clones and Boogieing
by animeobsession
Summary: Just a fic I did about some random going on's in my guild. Made for jlonewolf and his clones.


Yo! This is a short fic about an idea that popped into my head while certain cloning events were happening in the Pollzilla guild on Gaia Online.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaia Online, Pollzilla, J Lone Wolf, Airelesanya, Kabuki-chan, Jiang Ryudo, Lady Kayura or Zimmielicious. I do, however, own dark driger and ninja.wizard.pirate. They are my babies.

* * *

It was dark at the guild headquarters. Most Gaians were asleep, but some still remained wakeful, not wanting to give up precious time on hours of oblivion and nothingness.

The headquarters were just about empty, with a few people loitering in the guilds that filled the rooms.

The halls were dark, their wide windows only revealing the dark sky dotted with stars and the surrounding town. The overhead lights were starting to dim, one flickering ominously, while others were bright as the stars glowing out the window.

It was these halls that greeted J Lone Wolf. He was a tall Gaian with brown hair that fell to just above his shoulders. From his head sprouted two long black horns. Goti clips held his bangs back and the back of his hair was tied back by his Chyaku Norisu Scarf, which had been tied into a large bow. Black pants adorned his legs with a red skirt over the top of them and a leather belt holding the skirt in place. Black gloves covered his hands. An eye patch covered one eye, and a thick scar ran between his eyes.

A demonic pendant hung around his neck, swinging slightly with each step, and from his tailbone sprouted a were tail. Attached to his foot was a prisoner's ball and chain, which dragged along the floor with footfall, but did not hinder his walk. Resting over his shoulder was an impressive demonic pitchfork, which glinting menacingly in the dim lights.

He finally came to a halt in front of a door, with a golden plaque proudly proclaiming 'Pollzilla' on it. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

The room was large, with seats strewn around randomly, a few cork boards up with pieces of paper tacked on with thumbtacks, sticky tape, even a small dagger.

His attention was drawn to the small circle of 4 girls, all of which looked almost exactly like him. Only the hairstyle, the terra twist, and the color was different, or part of their outfit was changed or not there. None had the prisoner's ball and chain that he had, and all wore black strapless bras. For the time being he ignored the two completely different Gaians boogieing in the corner by a corkboard.

As he walked over to the girls they looked up from the conversation they were having and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Greetings, my clones." He looked at each of them in turn and spoke their titles.

"Airelesanya, The Cute One." The blonde haired Gaian smiled at him. She did not have his tail, horns or a scar like his, but had small angel wings attatched to her ankles.

"Kabuki-chan, The…K-chan One?" Kabuki-chan smiled, her purple hair shifting as she shifted her head to one side. Her tail was a demons tail; unlike Wolf's were one.

"Jiang Ryudo, The Evil One." Her hair was black as midnight and she shot Wolf a wicked grin. She was the closest in looks to Wolf.

"And Lady Kayura, The Zombie One, and my rival." Lady K's hair was also purple. She didn't have a tail of any kind but added to her was the fact that she was a zombie. She peered out at Wolf from dead eyes.

"Original." They said in unison.

Wolf smiled and took an empty seat by the others. "How are my clones today?"

"Good." Thay answered in unison again.

He turned to the two still-boogieing gaians and shouted. "And how are my faithful servants?"

The two jumped in shock and turned to Wolf. The girl had long black hair, which was strapped up like a warrior at the back and ruby red eyes. Orange fox ears poked out of her hair, twitching occasionally, only to be gently rubbed by their owner. She wore a black web bustier, a Goth skirt over a pair of BSS pants and black Goth boots. In one hand she held a cigarette, in the other a blue flower. Her name was dark driger.

Her boogieing partner was a tall male with long silver hair, which was let loose and free, falling down his back to end around his rear. He wore no shoes or shirt, but black tuxedo pants covered his legs. On his head was a white paper cat band and his eyes were an emerald green. His name was ninja.wizard.pirate, or NWP for short.

"Wolfy-sama!" NWP called out while dark driger bowed.

"We're good, sir!" dark driger called out as NWP took his bow.

Wolf smiled at the two and turned back to his clones. "How have things been since I left?"

"Well, we've begun the first stages of the Gaia take over." Airelesanya said with a wicked grin.

"We shall begin with this guild." Kabuki-chan spoke with a glint in her eye.

"And after we have infected every member's mind with rambling random topics and strangely diabolical ideas," Jiang Ryudo said with a slight cackle.

"We shall begin on the other guilds and forums. Slowly changing Gaia into an even more random world." Lady K finished in a monotone, although the tiniest hint of a smile could be seen in the very corner of her lips.

Wolfy nodded. "Good, good." He turned back to his servants/fans/stalkers, who were boogieing once again. "What about you two? What are you supplying to the cause?"

Both stopped boogieing and stood at attention. "We are spreading the boogie!"

Wolf raised an eyebrow and his clones giggled. "Spreading the boogie?" He echoed.

NWP nodded wildly. "Mmhmm. We're getting people to use the word 'boogie' more often."

"By getting people to use the word boogie," dark driger said, "we're bringing some more random into Gaia. Our operation isn't quite as large or spectacular as yours but we aim to please."

Both bowed again, before boogieing wildly.

Wolfy raised an eyebrow but boogied in his seat all the same. He stopped and turned back to his clones.

"So how long until the operation should be completed?" He asked.

"I'd give it a year."

"A few months."

"It'll be over in days!"

"A few years at least."

Then the door flew open and in strode Zimmielicious, green, orange and white scarf blowing behind him. He wore a complex jacket over a white striped polo shirt and black 90's pants. An OMFG took pride of place atop his head, and his emo glasses covered his eyes. A were tail poked out from behind him. His buckteeth stuck out over his bottom lip and a clown nose was settled onto his face. He had a steaming mug of coffee in one hand, a bag of gold in the other.

"Gold!" the bag of gold was ripped from his hands.

"Coffee!" the mug was nearly pulled away, but Zimmie held it tightly to him. No one was getting _his _coffee.

"Zimmie!" And Zimmielicious suddenly found himself glomped by many manic Gaians.

"Ahem. Ahem!" Wolf coughed in hopes of getting his clones off Zimmie and allowing the other man to breath. "AHEM!"

The clones jumped off of Zimmie, and shot back into their chairs. Dark driger, who had also glomped Zimmie, simply ran over to ninja.wizard.pirate and resumed her wild boogieing.

Zimmie stood up, brushed himself off and walked over to a conveniently placed sofa, laying down on it and taking up as much room as his pixels would allow.

"So, Zimmie, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"What matter?"

Wolf told him of what had been happening and his plan for the take over of Gaia.

"So how long do _you_ think it will take?" Wolf asked, reclining in his chair, watching ninja.wizard.pirate and dark driger boogie past everyone with amusement shining in his dark brown eyes.

Zimmie snorted and shook his head. "It'll never happen."

The clones jerked forward suddenly or stood straight up, questioning the male Gaian with fury blazing in their eyes. NWP and dark driger stopped their boogieing to give Zimmie a bemused look. J Lone Wolf simply narrowed his eyes into a harsh glare.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself Zimmie!"

Zimmie rolled himself up into a sitting position and lazed back into the couch. "There are 2 things. 1, this place already IS random. Take a look around and you'll see. Look at the topics and ideas that are already here. You really cant get much more random then Gaia."

They stopped and thought about it.

"But," Lady Kayura said, slowly, "It doesn't _seem_ random."

"That leads me onto number 2. You'll never do it, because Gaia is _organized random_."

The gaians in the room blinked suddenly.

"That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one."

"Hear me out. The topics can be quite random, right?" The collected Gaians nodded. "But they're organized. Grouped. A random topic is put with other random topics. And when you look at the range of topics you see that they're random."

Wolf nodded slowly. " I understand now. So now matter how random we get, it'll never be random enough to corrupt the system."

Zimmie shook his head. "Nope. You'll never be able to randomize this system. But, " he smiled, "You sure as hell can make it interesting."

At this, dark driger and ninja.wizard.pirate started boogieing again, dragging J Lone Wolf and Zimmie up with them. The clones giggled at the boys expense but started boogieing anyway.

And they boogied long into the night. Or at least until they started to pass out.

THE END

* * *

Well, that was quite lame. HUGE apologies to the Pollzilla crew for the lameness of it.

Please review anyway!


End file.
